


Flirt - Chantelle/Alfie - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief history of Chantelle and Alfie's relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Apparently 23 won’t go into 15. Mrs Mollinson says it’s impossible. We’ll see about that!” she finished with a wink, leaving Alfie satisfactorily flustered.   
Flirting was her best skill. She may be labelled a slut for it, but it’s what she does, and what she always has done. And after being raised by her mum... Well. It’s probably the only useful thing she learned from her. Flirting with Alfie was her favourite thing to do. She loved seeing him go red and flustered, it was adorable. She genuinely loved him. While she was hooking up with all the other guys, she was always thinking of him. Maybe that made her obsessed, but she just didn’t care anymore. All she cared about was Alfie.  
...............  
“Nice shirt sir!” she called from her chair in front of Alfie’s desk. Stephen rolled his eyes, already knowing what was coming.  
“Oh, thank you.” Alfie replied, looking down at his red chequered button up shirt. He seemed shocked, probably because of the lack of sexual innuendo in the compliment.  
“But, you know, it would look better on my bedroom floor.” She grinned, her smile widening when Alfie flushed and started stuttering. Stephen sighed next to her and put his head in his hands. She frowned slightly, but made sure to show off her gleaming smile when Alfie looked back to her. After all, she has to keep her mask on doesn’t she?  
...............  
It was just another day in History. Everybody was bored out of their skulls, including Alfie. By this point, he was just vaguely pointing at pictures on a PowerPoint and mumbling things like “And here you have some history.”  
Every so often, he would glance at the class to see if they were still alive. Mitchell was bouncing bits of paper off of Joe’s head, Rem-Dog was doing mini-wheelies in his wheelchair, Stephen had completely given up, and was listening to show tunes on his IPod, and Chantelle was twiddling her hair, staring into space. Namely, Alfie’s posterior.   
“Chantelle, are you even paying attention?” Alfie asked, not even paying attention to the paper throwing, the wheelies or the violent miming of Billy Elliot  
“Hey sir, have I ever mentioned that while I may never go down in History, I’ll definitely go down on you?”  
Alfie went red, and very quickly went back to the PowerPoint.  
...............  
It was 2am, and Chantelle was curled up on her bedroom floor, sobbing into the side of her bed. Her mum was out clubbing, and she had just been dumped by text, by the boyfriend she had been with for 4 months. She was trying so hard to get over Alfie, and she really liked the guy. She tried to make it work, but it turned out he was an arsehole just like the rest of them. As she wiped away her tears and streaky mascara, she spotted her discarded phone by her knee. She took a deep breath, and called the number she had always had on her phone for emergencies. She bit her lip as it rang and rang, but just as she was about to hang up, a sleepy voice on the other end answered.  
“H-Hello?” Alfie yawned.  
“Um, sir, it’s Chantelle.” She said nervously. Her entire facade was gone, and right now, she wanted a hug from him more than a shag.  
“Chantelle? It’s 2am, what’s happened?”  
“My boyfriend dumped me, and I needed to talk to someone...” Of course Alfie knew all about Michael, her ex. She had talked about him in class tons, at first it was to try to make Alfie jealous, but then she actually liked him, and now it’s just gone all tits up.  
“Oh God, I’m sorry. I take it he was serious?”  
“I went out with him for 4 months. I feel worse than I did about Finley. I... I think I loved him...”  
“Chantelle, you’re 15. With all due respect, I think it will be a while before you actually know what proper love is.”  
She sniffed. “What, like you and Gulliver?” she asked, with a sad smile.  
“Yes, like me and Rosie.”  
She took a deep breath before saying “Sir, I think I do know what love is. But not with me and Michael. I think I love you.”  
She heard him inhale deeply on the other end. “Sir, I’m sorry, I’m just upset and I-“  
“It’s okay Chantelle, it’s okay. But... You do realise that you and I can never be a... thing, right?”  
“Of course, yeah, I’m sorry, I’m so stupid...”  
“Chantelle, calm down. It’s not the end of the world. Nothing will change, okay; I won’t treat you any differently. And if I’m being truthful myself, I’d give you an A* for those pick up lines.”  
“Really?” she asked, with a huge smile on her face.  
“Yeah, really. Listen, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, get some sleep, alright?”  
“Okay sir, thank you so much!”  
“It’s alright. Good night, Chantelle.”


	2. Chapter 2

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANTELLE!” chorused the class, even Jing; though to be fair, her head was still stuck in a book. Chantelle squealed as Stephen lifted her and spun her around laughing.   
“Thanks guys!” she smiled after Stephen had put her down. “I would say you’re all invited to my sweet sixteen, except I’m not having one, so... Sorry.” A sudden hush fell across the class. It was no secret that Chantelle’s mum had drank and gambled all her money away. Chantelle had gotten in a massive fight with her, and stormed out to stay with Stephen for a while.  
Stephen, noticing the lull in conversation, piped up loudly “We can make today your party! And when we go home, we can have a few drinks, what do you say?”  
... ... ...  
“Thanks for this Stephen,” Chantelle smiled, holding a glass of wine in her hand “it means a lot.”  
“It’s nothing babes, everyone deserves a party on their sixteenth. Even if it’s only a two person party. Oh God, no hetero!” he laughed.   
Chantelle giggled and finished her wine, draining the rest of her glass with one gulp. She set her glass on the table, and turned back to Stephen, her eyes brimming. “Stephen, what am I going to do? I can’t stay here forever...”  
“You can stay here as long as you like. The house is big enough, and my parents don’t care. What’s the problem?”  
“Well, I’ve got to talk to mum sometime...” Chantelle sniffed.  
“You don’t owe that cow anything, much less a conversation.” He said sternly, refilling their glasses.   
Just as Chantelle took a sip, the doorbell rang. “Who the hell is that, it’s nearly 11!” Stephen exclaimed loudly, putting his glass down on a unit whilst walking towards the door. Chantelle continued drinking, assuming it was just something stupid, before she heard her name being called.   
Stephen came walking back into the room, being sure to pick up his glass on the way.   
And Alfie was behind him.   
Chantelle visibly started, nearly dropping her glass. “Al- Sir? W-What are you doing here?” she stuttered, shocked.   
Stephen crossed his arms, “More importantly, how do you know my address?” he asked suspiciously.  
“Grayson.” Alfie replied, sitting down next to Chantelle.  
“Ah, okay.” Stephen relaxed; a soft smile on his face at the thought of his boyfriend. He glanced at the pair on the sofa. “Um, speaking of Frankie, I better go call him. We were going to go out tomorrow, and I’m not sure if he knows the place we’re going to.” He winked at Chantelle, before leaving the room, grabbing the bottle of wine on his way out.

Alfie looked awkwardly at Chantelle “Happy Birthday Chantelle.” He said after a period of silence.  
“Thanks sir, although it hasn’t been very happy to be honest...”  
“Wow, your mascara is a mess!” Alfie smiled, raising his hand to her cheek and gently wiping the teary mess away from under her eye. Chantelle relaxed into his hand, closing her eyes for a second.   
“Just kiss her already!” came a loud yell from the other room; Alfie could swear he heard the eye roll.   
Both of them blushed.  
“Look, Chantelle, I-”  
“Don’t worry sir,” she said whilst shifting away from him slightly “even I know this isn’t going to happen. I’m still your pupil, and-” Alfie cut her off by gently pressing his lips to hers. He lingered for a few seconds, before pulling back.  
“Call me Alfie.”  
... ... ...  
They kept their relationship secret for months, as both of them knew that their relationship was, in all fairness, illegal. Stephen made a BFF personal padlock pinky promise not to tell a soul, even Grayson, and, in the end, no one found out.   
On the day after Chantelle’s graduation from Abbey Grove, Alfie took her away for the weekend, to finally have some alone time.


End file.
